La carta náutica
by Takari95
Summary: Tengo que decirte que… ¡Un pirata me ha robado una carta náutica mientras estábamos atracados en el puerto! ¡Me despisté y se la llevó! ¡Lo siento! – Luffy, se quedó mirándola unos segundos que a Nami se le hicieron eternos.


**-La carta náutica-**

* * *

Hundió los pies en la arena, la sintió cálida contra su piel. Movió los dedos gordos para hacerlos salir de la improvisada tumba y luego repitió el gesto con todos los demás. Alzó las piernas para poder rodeárselas con los brazos y apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas. Una suave brisa le sacudió la pelirroja cabellera e hizo un mohín cuando algunos de los mechones se pegaron a su mejilla e intentaron meterse en sus ojos. Dentro del barco tenía un sombrero pero ahora que había bajado a la playa no encontraba las ganas necesarias como para volver a subir a bordo a por un sombrero. Si no fuera por su humor de perros, aquella playa en la que habían atracado le hubiese parecido preciosa. La arena blanca y el mar tan azul y cristalino que se podía ver con perfección el fondo. Sin embargo, ni ese hermoso paisaje iba a poder levantarle la moral a Nami que no podía soportar que un pirata de tres al cuarto le hubiera robado una carta de navegación. Por su culpa ahora iban a perder tiempo. No obstante, lo que más la irritaba era el hecho de que su capitán ni siquiera se había inmutado le había contado lo que había ocurrido hacía un par de horas

─Luffy… – dijo la joven pelirroja mientras se dirigía hacia el chico de goma que estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de carnero que adornaba su barco. El chico se sujetó el sombrero de paja con una mano y se volvió a mirarla con curiosidad. Rara vez Nami le había llamado con tantos miramientos – Tengo que decirte que… ¡Un pirata me ha robado una carta náutica mientras estábamos atracado en el puerto! ¡Me despisté y se la llevó! ¡Lo siento! – Luffy, se quedó mirándola unos segundos que a Nami se le hicieron eternos. Esperaba que dijese algo o que, incluso, se molestara. Sin embargo, Luffy volvió a mirar al frente, sentado en la misma posición en que Nami lo había encontrado un minuto antes. La pelirroja no supo cómo tomarse aquella reacción.

Mientras ella todavía estaba digiriendo el silencio de Luffy, Sanji apareció en la cubierta anunciando que acababa de terminar de cocinar la cena.

─¡Cena! – Luffy reaccionó de sopetón, abandonó su puesto al frente del barco para reunirse con Sanji – Atracaremos en esa playa que se ve ahí y lo pasaremos en grande – Al oír aquello, Nico Robin, Zoro, Ussop y Choper se personaron también para unirse a la fiesta.

Efectivamente, habían cenado todos juntos pero Nami se había quedado al margen, con los pies enterrados cerca de la orilla, con gesto sombrío. ¿Por qué Luffy no había dicho nada? ¿Estaría tan enfadado con ella que habría decidido no volver a hablarle? Se sintió tonta porque ella siempre se las había arreglado para agenciarse las cosas de los demás y muy pocos habían sido suficientemente hábiles para robarle algo. A sus espaldas, el resto de sus compañeros estaban bebiendo lo que quedaba de una caja de ron que habían robado en el último puerto. Todos, menos uno, que se fue acercando a Nami hasta que se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. Luffy le puso a Nami un plato de la deliciosa cena que había preparado Sanji y la chica no pudo más que mirarlo con avidez.

─Come, no has comido nada – ella negó con la cabeza, tenía el estómago cerrado. Luffy lo aproximó más a ella.

─No tengo hambre – Luffy dejó el plato a un lado y la miró con atención. Poco a poco, fue esbozando una sonrisa.

─¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó ella una tanto sorprendida – ¿Por qué estás tan contento? No lo entiendo…

─¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – dijo él, dejando vagar la mirada por las olas que llegaban hasta la orilla, levemente iluminadas por los últimos rayos de sol.

─Te acabo de decir que me han robado una carta náutica… ¡Esa maldita carta náutica con la ibas a estar más cerca del tesoro de Gold Roger! ¡Estarías más cerca de ser el Rey de los Piratas! – Luffy se quitó el sombrero de paja y se lo puso a Nami, calándose hasta las cejas. LA chica intentó alzar el sombrero un poco con la punta del dedo índice pero Luffy se lo impidió imprimiendo un poco más de presión sobre la cabeza de ella.

─Tienes razón, quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas. Quiero llegar a conseguirlo por todos los que me han ayudado durante todo este tiempo. Pero, hay cosas – dijo volviéndose hacia sus compañeros para mirarlos con una sonrisa. Nami lo imitó – que son más importantes que cualquier tesoro. Los amigos, son más importantes que cualquier tesoro. Tú eres mucho más importante que ese gigante montón de monedas y, por eso, no puedo enfadarme contigo.

Nami se mordió el labio, sentía que las lágrimas querían desbordar sus ojos. Odiaba cuando Luffy hablaba así, cuando hablaba con el corazón en la mano conseguía que sus palabras calaran muy hondo dentro de ella.

─Aún así, lo siento… Lo siento mucho – ella se dejó caer hacia un lado y rodeó el cuello de Luffy con los brazos, el sombrero de paja cayó suavemente sobre la arena cuando Nami, en un impulso, besó a Luffy en los labios. Él la estrechó contra sí un momento antes de separarse, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo. Estiró su elástico brazo y colocó de nuevo el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Nami, cuyo rostro había enrojecido violentamente.

─Deja de disculparte, te necesito hasta el fin del viaje…

─¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

─Está claro, ¡para ser la Reina de los Piratas!

* * *

**Esto es un drabble un poco largo o un fic corto sobre esta pareja tan adorable :) Espero que os guste**


End file.
